


12-Inch mistake

by 100straws



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack, Dildos, F/M, Humor, Kinda, M/M, Needy anakin, No shame, Short One Shot, inspired from a tumblr post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 23:02:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9406796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/100straws/pseuds/100straws
Summary: Anakin is a pre-med student with the hots for his teaching assistant, Obi-Wan. On a drunken impulse Padme gives him a good solution to relieve his needs, but this 'solution' causes more problems than was worth.Inspired by this post: http://stability.tumblr.com/post/156112562421





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is ment to be a really funny fic. PLEASE READ the Tumblr post this was inspired from first it's much funnier that way!!!  
> Hope you enjoy this if anything I wrote this for my friends we had a good time laughing as I wrote this.

Okay first off, this was Padmes idea. Second off this thing was HUGE!!! Anakin did not realize the sheer size when he had initially ordered it. 

He purchased the dildo off amazon, an alcohol fueled impulse buy meant to curb his hot and heavy feelings for obi-wan, the young, sexy, freckled teaching assistant in his pre-med class.

Anakin knew this was a bad idea, but when padme had left the apartment that day he decided to give his new sex toy the old college try. 

Surprisingly the suction cup worked well, as he stuck the dildo onto his bedroom door. Things had started off a little awkward because how big it was, but after some lube and foreplay anakins ass was almost ready to start to backing against it. 

With Thoughts of Obi-wan playing through his mind Anakin started to feel more confident. And added with "Eye of the tiger" playing from his iPod, his ass was ready to slam against his new door dildo. 

Unbeknownst to anakin he had apparently been making some really loud noises whilst rocking back onto his mounted mega-dong and singing along to the theme song from Rocky. 

So like any concerned land lord Mace windu came by to investigate. After several knocks Mace got tired of Anakins ignorant shit. 

So he barged through the front door and immediately opened anakins bedroom door. Which snatched the toy RIGHT out of Anakins ass bringing his sphincter with it. 

Mace freaked out at the sight and slammed the door back shut which POWER DROVE this dildo RIGHT back up anakins anus all the way to the base. 

Anakin was reeling in pain, Mace was yelling and holding his chest. Next thing he knew Mace had collapsed onto the floor.

So there he was bleeding, prolapsed butthole and his land lord passed out on his floor. Anakin slowly crawled over to Mace, scooting his body as to not inflict more harm on his poor bloody ass. He pressed the life alert button around Maces neck to send for paramedics. 

To Anakins luck, one of the paramedics had been the new guy, Obi-wan Kenobi. This was truly a new level of humiliation for Anakin. Trying to explain to his long standing crush exactly what transpired from the moment his butt hole prolapsed to the fainting of his land lord. 

Obi-wan was literally pissing himself laughing. The paramedics popped Mace a capsule and fixed him right up while anakin tried to play his rectal bleeding cool. 

Weeks later, 12-inch dildo thrown out, Anakin is going on his first date with Obi-wan. A miracle, considering their first real conversation outside the classroom was about anakins butt hole and the dangers of large dildos. 

Only downside to this situation other than his butt feeling worse for wear, is that now anakins farts sounded like an electric skillsaw ripping through a piece of half-inch plywood.

**Author's Note:**

> Be kind to me I only spent like 30mins doing this sorry not sorry it had to be done. Again inspired this Tumblr post: http://stability.tumblr.com/post/156112562421


End file.
